Rise of Baal
by Astral Knight Albireo
Summary: The great Overlord Baal has been known to be quiet. Only fighting those who sought him. However as of late he has been agressive. He has gathered an army to fight. Watch as the world of Valmeria call upon the aid of Gespens, their Hero, save their world.
1. Chapter 1

_Overlords.  
Powerful demons who rule lawless worlds, know as Netherworlds.  
mong these demons, are the childish Lord Laharl; who after a year long sleep took his Netherworld back from chaos. Overlord Zenon; who in a single night slew 99 other overlords, gaining him the Title 'God of All Overlords.' And then, there is Baal. A powerful Demon, who's might earned him the title 'Lord of Terror.'  
Eons ago, Baal was undefeated. No one could stand up to him, be it Overlord, or Archangel. He was the strongest being in the cosmos._

_However, one day an Angelic Slayer - an Angel that slays powerful demons under the Archangel's orders- by the name of Gespens, was sent to slay the powerful Overlord. With the aid of platoon of Angelic Sentries, he warped to Baal's Castle._

_When they arrived, all seemed well until three Greater Wyrms attacked. It took the lives of three of his Sentries the foul beasts were slain. With six left, they marched onward to the Lord of Terror. However, the great Overlord was prepared. Donning a fearsome sword, he slew each Sentry with ease. The odds were against Gespens. A single angel, against the strongest demon the galaxy has ever known? Things did not bode well for the Angel._

_However, a miracle happened. Gespens' legendary sword, 'Cygnus Sword' was destroyeed, and from it's, a new more powerful blade was forged: the 'Phoenix Blade.' With this new weapon in hand, the Angelic Slayer saw a glimmer of hope in this battle._

_For three days and nights, the two fought on equal ground, with neither showing any signs of relent. However, Gespens had a powerful Technique... the Soul Pierce. His blade surged with energy and turned into the shape of a mighty spear. Throwing it at Baal, the weapon pierced his chest, and sealed him away for several centuries._

_With the battle over, Gespens was now able to return to Celestia. But when he tried to use his wings to warp, he appeared in the sky of an primitive world. It was then that he realized that his sword had a dangerous after effect._

_For each skill he used, he would feel the effect twofold._

_Dropping the sword, he crashed into the world, and was forced to sleep for a millennium. The universe had been rid of it's greatest threat, and all was well._

_Until now that is. After his ressurection, Baal remained quiet for many years, fighting only those who sought him. But now he seems to have new goals. He wants to dominate the universe by force.  
u8232 He has made his first move, by organizing an army of demons to attack the World of Valmeria. This world has a great amount of strategic value, as it is where disciples are trained to become vassals to be sold in the Dark Assembly, or defend the planet._

_Seeking aid from the oncoming attack from the Lord of Terror, the citizens seek aid from their greatest legend. The first person to defeat Baal. Gespens, the Hero of Myth._

_Can he save Valmeria and it's inhabitants? In order to do so, he must stop-_

_**The Rise Of Baal**_

Day was breaking in the Country of Yunis. The smell of cedar wafted through the air as a raven haired woman dressed in a Shinto Priestess robe stood in front of a cave with various seals on it. A large boulder blocked the entrance to ensure that no one could enter the cave.

That is, at least without proper... clearance...

"Mistress Mitsuki," began a woman that appeared in her twenties. On her side, she holstered a gun that looked as though it could pierce the armour of a tank with a single shot.

"Yes Lunari-sama..." she said, pulling out several sutra's.

An old man carrying a fiendish looking staff gave a solemn nod, "Well, get on with it girl! We aint got all day! Unseal the legendary hero!" he said sternly, giving the Priestess a hard stare.

"Yes sir!" she said, uttering a small prayer as she threw the sutra's onto the sides of the cave.

"_By the power of the moon, and the strength of the sun, I call upon the power of the ultimate unsealing magic! Please, unseal the legendary hero... Gespens, Hero of Myth!_' she chanted, as the sutras went ablaze in a pink flame. Each sutra sent a powerful jolt of electrical energy, creating a current that ripped the boulder like a hot knife through butter. A loud explosion soon followed as the giant rock was blown to bits.

The three people standing at the entrance, each covered their faces from the dust and rubble. The old man coughed, "I'm too old for this!" he said with a 'geezer' voice, before entering a coughing fit.

As the dust began to settle, the group looked to the mouth of the cave, a silhouette could be seen could be seen lying upon the cave walls. Mitsuki and company walked closer to examine, making sure if this man was truly the Hero of Myth.

Casting a small Fire spell the old man illuminated the cavern, revealing the man's appearance.

He looked quite handsome, with his flowing silver-blond hair, and creamy white face. He wore a platinum chest plate, and silver gauntlets that seemed to have lost their durability over the centuries, and are now purely for decoration. He wore azure clothing which gave the impression he was a man of great nobility.

The woman named Lunari sighed, "From the legends, this is seems to be Gespens... Pity... I expected him to look a little less... noble looking... I like the wild kind..." she said with melancholy.

"Like Kain?" inquired Mitsuki.

"Fuck no. Hey Jenkins, what's the hold up?"

"He isn't waking up..." said the Old Man named Jenkins. "I wonder why..."

Suddenly, the eyes of the Angel bolted open and he grabbed the arm of the Old Man, "Who are you?" threatened Gespens, showing no sympathy towards the man.

"Owowowow... I am Jenkins! I-"

"I meant who are _you_people?" said the man, pulling harder on the senior's arms.

"Stop!" cried Mistuki. Holding her hand above her chest, she began to explain things to Gespens. "We are the people who unsealed you. You have been asleep for millenia."

"Sealed? Asleep?" asked Gespens to nobody in particular. "Last thing I remember, I was fighting Baal and... I was out of energy..." he said, slowly. "I then fell down and I must have fallen asleep... so that must mean... Someone sealed me in my weakness!" he said angrily, "Blast... What year is it?" he demanded.

"Year 2042 Valmerian Calendar. Year 3059 Earth calendar." stated Lunari bluntly, "You've been sleeping on your lazy ass for two thousand years.

"What? I have been asleep for two thousand years?" he asked in disbelief.

"That is correct. Come outside." said the Priestess with a smile.

Standing up, the small group walked outside the cavern. The light shone into the eyes of Gespens, which hurt his corneas. "Blast... being in that darkness for so long must have weakened my eyes..." he said, shielding his eyes from the harsh sun. "Why do you want me out here?"

'_Don't tell him about Baal quite yet..._' thought Mitsuki, "We believe your powers have been weakened from that long sleep, and you might need to brush up on your fighting abilities." she suggested. "After all, you never know what could happen!"

"...I don't need to prove that I am strong. I was strong enough to beat Baal, so I think I could handle a few demons... like you." he said.

Mitsuki blinked, "What made you think I were a demon? I don't have a tail or wings."

"Your ears are pointed. The elves from Human literature are merely myths, but rather, their ears are those of demons." sighed the Angel.

Mitsuki let out a sigh. She had only spent a few moments with Gespens, and she already had been -in the words of her best friend Kain, 'Wordowned.'

Her ears twitched slightly when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "...Well, if you are as strong as you say... prove it..." she said, a sly grin forming upon her sweet face. She pointed to the rustling bushes, which formed white glowing eyes.

"DOOD!" it screamed, revealing a monster.

A Blue... penguin shaped... peg-legged... adorable monster.

"...A prinny?" said Gespens, as his mouth began to twitch, "I have been insulted, yet I feel as though I will laugh." he said, turning his back to the Prinny. "I have fought demon lords, Overlords, and even the Lord of Terror!"

The Prinny walked behind him.

"I do believe that I can handle a pathetic excuse... for a va-"

_**BOOM!**_

The Prinny just bombed Gespens with it's patented 'Prinny Bomb.' The Prinny then ran away to it's cohorts and laughed out loud, "That was so awesome dood! The boss is gonna get a riot from this!" he laughed, beak flapping.

The other Prinny turned to his ally and his face perked up. "Dood! This that guy that the boss wants dead!" he said pulling a paper from his pouch.

"Whoa! You're right!" said the first Prinny. It proceeded to raise a skull from it's pouch, "All doods! Let's get that weird blonde haired freak!" it said.

From the bushes, a quartet demons emerged.

The two Prinnys stood menacingly, with their knives in their fins(A/N: are they fins?), with two small, pig like beasts behind them. The Pigs held a club and wore helmets that looked to be twice the size of it's head.

Gespens walked back to the group and shook the dust off of him. "Do you have a weapon? Sword? Spear?" he suggested, earning a swift shaking of both Lunari's and Mitsuki's heads. "Bow?"

The Priestess nodded, handing the angel a small bow that looked to be as weak as a Toy, when in reality, it was a Toy! "Here you go Gespens. please be careful." she said, handing him the bow with a swift bow.

Gespens sighed, taking the bow in hand. He sent a cold glare to Mitsuki and pulled back the strings. A small line of energy formed upon the strings building into the shape of an arrow. "Die!" he screamed, letting the arrow fly into the heads of one of the pig like creatures.

Jenkins, who had run up a tree to hide stroked his long beard, "Hm... he decided to take out a Orc first... interesting... I would have taken out a Prinny." he commented.

At the speed of the wind, an Orc ran towards Gespens with a club in hand, snorting.

Gespens did not see the attack coming, and when he tried dodge, the beast struck him across the chest, winding him. "Blast..." he said, "I should be able to have taken that hit without any injury..." he said dryly. "...That seal must have lowered my level down to one! It used to be over nine thousand!" he cried, getting up from the blow. Gathering energy, he charged the bow with another arrow, letting it fly into the Orc's chest, impaling it's heart.

The Prinny's looked panicked as they held their knives, "All or nothing dood... ready?" said the Prinny that bombed Gespens.

The other Prinny gulped as it nodded. "I guess so... here we go dood!" it said, running to Gespens.

The Angel scoffed as the Prinny charged to him brashly. Dropping the bow, he grabbed the Prinny by the beak, and threw it near the other Prinny. As it flew in the air, the Prinny wailed, "Goodbye cruel world!" it cried, as it hit the ground. It's body began to emit a silver light, and in a matter of moments, it exploded in a large blast, sending the other Prinny flying.

"Flea, you're an idiot dood!" he cried as he flew into an unknown part of the area with a bang.

Gespens let out a sigh of irritation, "Well that was a minor inconvenience," he uttered stoically, brushing the dust off of his chest.

Mitsuki smiled, "So the legends are true... you truly are a powerful warrior!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

He scoffed, "Not anymore. I used to be level 9999. Now it seems that being sealed up has reduced it down to one." he grumbled.

Lunari let out a sigh of irritation, "Man, just when Baal was- ...oops..."

Gespens' eyes shot open, taken aback by what Lunari had said, "What? Baal is alive?" he shouted, "I killed him all those years ago!"

"No. You sealed him." said Jenkins in a voice that was dead serious. "About a millennium ago, some crazed yahoo from earth decided to unseal him. Then an Overlord by the name of Sigma stopped him. It seemed Baal's seal had an opposite effect then yours. Rather then becoming weaker, his power increased." he said grimly, "That is why you must come with us. To Valmerian Disciple Academy so you can be trained to that desired power. We have trained some of the strongest Vassal's in the universe, some have even become Overlords." persuaded Jenkins, "What say you? Safest way to get your level back." he said, holding his hand out.

Gespens stared at Jenkins, and gritted his teeth. "...I guess I have no choice... tell me... how will it work?"

"You will take daily classes, and do assignments. Sometimes, you will be asked to go on little field trips to get objects, or work for other students."

"...Blast. It's the angel academy all over again" he complained, hanging his head sullenly. "...Just take me there!"

Mitsuki gave off a small laughter, '_So this is Gespens... He seems like a nice man..._' she thought. '_I truly hope that he is ready for the trials at the academy, the war against Baal... and the Soul Ceremony..._'

The group walked towards south, out of the forest. A large building stood gloriously in the distance.

This was the start, of a wonderful adventure.

_**Rise Of Baal: Prolouge**_

_**End**_

**Hello All, GHD here, and soon to be Albireo of the Stars! Let me give you a brief little history of this fanfic.**

**It originated as an RP on the site, , where it lasted roughly two months before it died.**

**In those two months it attracted many members, though many were total idiots. However it had several notable members, like Zaka51. Who is one of my closest Web Friends, along with another fellow Nsider named 'Abyssal.'**

**With a total of 2.5 thousand posts, Rise of Baal was one of the most successful RPs on the site, and looked like it was going to be the first to finish.**

**However, disaster struck when Zaka got a week ban from the site. Now, he had an important character to the story(who will appear next chapter), and without him the story could not progress. Oh the pain!**

**After a week of inacrtivity, we tried to revive it... but alas, the RP flat-lined, and we declared it dead. However, I have been trying to find a way to revive the story as a fanfic, and here you go my friends!**

**Now, I bet you are wondering; 'Why Baal?' Well, Baal is an asshole. I want to kill him! SO STFU!**

**Now before I forget, I would like to request that you send me your own character that I will put in the fanfic.**

**Here is the skeleton:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Race:**

**Personality:**

**Okay?**

**So Happy Halloween, and Read and review bitches!**

**AHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, Astral Knight Albireo here. This time, I am going to try to be as detailed as posible...**

**Well, without further ado... Let's get chapter 2 started.**

**Oh, and to all who submitted a good character, I apreciate it. They will appear starting in chapter 3. Still accepting them BTW!**

**Episode 1, Chapter 2: Entrance Exams!

* * *

**

The group basked in the sunlight, as they approached the large series of buildings. As they drew closer Jenkins let out a big laugh, "Welcome to Valmerian Disciple Academy! Where all the greatest Demon Lords, and even Overlords began their training!" he proclaimed proudly.

Gespens scanned the campus and looked rather impressed. The first thing that caught his eye was the ebony black gateway, which stood in front of the school with splendor. Three Marble Arcs stood on the stone pathway, each with it's own unique design. The first one had two Prinnys toiling away carrying a strange material- Most likely a safe. The second one had two male warriors charging towards each other with a blade in hand. Finally, the last arc had a powerful looking demon sitting on the throne with an axe in hand. "Spectacular," said the angel. "I never thought that demons could be so... artistic."

Lunari scoffed, "That is so stereotypical of you angels. You think demons are evil, and think that art is breaking a person's bones, and stacking the corpses." she said in an offended tone of voice.

"What? I neve-" retorted the angel, until he was cut off by a smiling Mitsuki, '_What does she want? Doesn't she know it is rude to cut off a person who is speaking?_'

Laughing slightly, she explained why Lunari was offended, "Lunari has an anger problem. Even if it was not meant to, she will take great offense, and blow things out of proportion." she stated plainly.

Gespens grumbled slightly, "Even so..."

"Gespens, follow me!" said Jenkins, grabbing him by the arms. Into the school, and through the halls they went, running past the doors at surprising speed. "We have to sign you up in the next few minutes, or you will forfeit your match!" said the Old man as he pulled Gespens into a door that said 'Principal's office.' "Well here," he began putting on some glasses, "You shall go under the alias of 'Interlude, Gespenst, Solaris' until further notice. This is because that on this world, you are merely a myth. Do you understand?" asked as he pulled out a pen and paper.

"Affirmative. If my true identity is revealed, it could cause hysteria amongst the populace, and the disciples of this academy may join forces with Baal."

"Good! Now, all I need for you is to sign this contract saying that you will attend this school. Afterward, you must head to the arena for the Entrance Exams." said the old man, handing Gespens the paper.

With a pen in hand, Gespens hesitantly wrote down his alias on the contract with fine penmanship. "There... Now what?"

"...Goodbye!" said Jenkins as a light enveloped the room, "Good luck, and don't lose!"

"What?" demanded Gespens as his body began to fade. As the light filled his vision, he shut his eyes and thoughts began to race through his mind, '_Is this a trap? What does he mean by 'don't lose?_'

* * *

A loud roar could be heard from down the hall. The source came from a large room with metal floors, and stone walls. Along the sides of the room, large seating rows were lined, each row capable of holding at least thirty people. Many students from the school sat on these rows, cheering for an unknow reason.

Suddenly, a loud booming noise was heard in the from a near the uppermost part of the northern wall. "Hello Valmerian Disciple Academy!" said a male voice which caused the entire room to look to the . A cocky looking beast master wearing all orange clothing, and red hair smiled as he shouted into the microphone. "I am your host for todays the Entrance Exams for this semester, Kain!" Introduced the beast master, pointing to himself with his thumb. He then proceeded to say something which made the entire audience silent. "Ladies, hold your flowers, and lingerie for tonight!" he said boastfully.

As the audience remained quiet, the Beast Tamer named Kain began to count down silently with his fingers, "_Three... two... one..._" he mouthed silently. As if on cue the audience began to jeer the Beast Master with various insults such as;

"Boo!"

"You suck!"

"Get off the stage!"

"Fail!"

"Gay!"

"WATASHI WA SHINEN, SHINEN ZU!"

As Kain hid from the various trinkets being thrown at him by the audience, Gespens saw a familliar face pull the apparent pervert away.

"Hello everyone, I apoligize for the hosts behavior." said a feminine voice. "I am your co-host, Mitsuki." she said with a gentle smile that was so cute, a few people in the audience made an irritating noise.

"SQUEEE! Mitsuki! We love you!" said various people.

Kain turned off his microphone and turned his back to Mitsuki, "Why does everyone love you, but hate me?" he asked with a little bit of envy in his voice.

The priestess shrugged and covered her, "Maybe it is because you have groped just about every woman in the school?" she said with a sarcastic snicker.

"...I thought you were my friend..." said the Beast tamer in a depressed tone, head hanging in shame. "Wait..." he started, "Only a friend would say something that cruel. You are forgiven."

Mitsuki smiled at Kain's antics and turned back to the audience. "It's that time of year again everyone. Once a year, we Valmerian Disciple Academy recruits the most promising pupils from across the galaxy." she said.

Kain stepped forward and pumped a fist into the air, "But not all of them are good enough. So in order to weed out the champs from the chumps, we hold entrance exams, to test their mind and body!" he shouted.

Once again, Mitsuki stepped forward. "The mind portion of the exam this was difficult, only passing one undred out of a thousand students. And now we begin with the body part..." she explained.

At the same time Kain and Mitsuki raised their arms into the air in unison, each shouting; "WITH A BATTLE ROYALE!"

The crowd erupted into a huge uproar, cheering for the upcoming battle. Confetti flew across the area, as more and more fighters began to appear in the room.

However, one light in particular caught Mitsuki's interest. Gespens emerged from the light, arms sheilding his face. As he removed his arm, and began to open his eyes, he could see that he was in a strange room filled Hearing the crowd's cheers, and seeing that there were other people in the room staring at the crowd vacantly. He then realized that the room he was in was an- "Arena."

Kain placed his hands on his hips and began to speak into his mic. "Alright everyone, here are the rules. This is a free for all battle, with a time limit of five hours. The last fifty people will get a spot in the academy. The next ten people eliminated will be placed in the beginner class, where you will spend a good five hundred years here, training. The next ten will spend their next hundred years here training. Next ten, will spend twenty-five years. The next, will spend ten. The next 9 will spend ten years here. And finally, the last man standing, will spend five years here, and should they agree, become a professor at the academy!"

As the final fighter appeared and Kain finished his explanation, a weapon appeared in everyone's hands, signifying that-

"THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN!" screamed Kain.

Suddenly, the room burst into a huge brawl, with everyman for himself.

Gespens ran across the arena with his sword in hand. The sword was not ornate, and looked as though it were put together with out much care. It was a cheap sword... no! A Lazy Sword! Even though it was a weak blade, it was still capable to kill a man.

Mayhap it be that a foolish fighter ran towards him with an axe. Sword in hand, Gespens charged to the Fighter, sword raised. "Fool." he said in a stoic voice, jumping into the air. With a single deft movement, he brought the sword into the Fighter's shoulder, to test how strong the blade truly was. Blood splattered from the wound, as the man's shoulder was ripped apart from the blow, barely hanging on by a few sinews. As the man screamed in pain, his body began to disappear into a cobalt light.

Swinging his blade clean of the crimson liquid, Gespens let out a smirk proclaiming his first victory. "One down."

* * *

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

A man wearing a wardrobe consisting of only the color brown ran across the arena. Quickly, he darted to the highest point, his brown trenchcoat whipped in the air, as he weaved enemy after enemy. "Why am I even here?" he asked, as he shot his BB Gun at a random target. Quickly, he climbed onto a pile of gloves, laying upon the peak. "...If anyone bothers me, they are dead!" he shouted to no one in particular.

For a few moments, all was well... that was until...

"Mega Fire!" shouted a voice from a higher point then the glove pile. In a split second, the man was set abalze. "Cassidy, no sleeping on the job!" said the old man... Jenkins.

Jumping up from being set alight, the man named Cassidy ran around attempting to extinguish the flames, "Freakin' old fart..." he mumbled, as he brushed off the ash. Adjusting his cowboy hat, Cassidy grabbed his BB Gun, and aimed it at the head of a Beast Tamer. "Get the _hell _out of my site!" he proclaimed as he let the bullet fly into the spinal cord of the tamer, causing the light to envelope him. "There... Happy Old man?" he shouted, shaking a fist to Old Man Jenkins in his... Sky Box...

"Yes!"

* * *

"Star!" screamed a feminine voice. A young star mage with blonde hair that looked no older then fifteen, and wore a long skirted dress raised her staff, and sent a purple energy towards at a Heavy Knight attempting to Skewer her with his Spear. As the spell whirred through the air, it grew in size. Was it gaining power or was it going to...

_**Whoosh!**_

miss the target completely.

The Heavy Knight was only a few feet from her, and rapidly closing the gap. The star mage covered her head, as hoping that the spear would miss.

But it never came. When she looked up, the mage saw that the Heavy Knight was vanishing, probably thanks to the help of a nearby man. The star mage gazed at him, taken in by his appearance. He was wearing a tattered blue shirt which didn't even go past his elbows, and green pants which were ripped by the ankles. His body was covered in scars, showing that he had been through many trials in life. He had a rough blue semi-long hair that reached to his shoulder, and covered half his face. However, those features were not what drew her in. It was his eyes. Those blue eyes which showed no happiness, joy... only sorrow.

Everything told the girl to stay away from him... however, she was a kind person who would give everyone a chance. After all, he hadn't attacked her yet. "Hello... my name is Stella." she greeted. "Are you the one who beat the Heavy Knight?"

The man flinched as he heard Stella's voice, unaware that she was even there. He turned his head to her, showing his face. A look of uncaring was plastered on his face... as well as a Dragon Tattoo over his left eye. Stella could not believe this. That hair, the scars, the aura of coolness around him. She thought that he was, for lack of a better word; hot.

Finally, he nodded in response to her question. "...Yes. I did." he said in a quiet voice. "...My name is Yun."

Stella bowed, "Thank you very much for saving me sir..." she thanked with a smile on her face. However she then came to a realization. "...I guess we have to fight now... huh?"

Yun looked to at her, eyes unchanging. "...No..." he said in a perfectly calm voice. "...How about we work together."

Stella blinked, unsure of what the man was suggesting. "Excuse me?"

He walked closer to her, and knelt down slightly so that they were at eye level. "We form a pact. I promise to protect you from all harm until I die, or you no longer want me by your side." he said, holding his hand to his chest.

Stella gazed into his eyes, and became lost in them for a moment. Shaking herself free, she answered the man's question. "O-okay... but what do you want?"

Yun shook his head, "What I told you _is_ what I want. What do you want?"

Stella's eyes widened at the man's selflessness. She didn't know how to respond to the man for a moment... only for a moment though. "Promise me that we can be friends?" she asked, '_Friends? That was stupid! Come on Stella, you can do better then that!_' she shouted mentally.

"Agreed." said Yun, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly, a white circle appeared beneath them as their eyes gazed into each other. "With the power of the Wings; I, Yun shall pledge allegence to the Star Mage Stella. On the conditions that I will protect her till death, or she wishes to break the contract, or I do not wish to be her friend, I seal this pact." he said, leaning in-

For a kiss.

Their lips pressed together, causing the magic circle beneath them to close and a white thread of light wrapped around their wrists, binding thier spirits together. As Yun pulled away from Stella, the light faded with a quiet shatter... much like Stella's peace of mind.

He _kissed_ her. A simple girl from a back water world who was enlisted in the academy by pure chance, and _she _got a kiss from a handsome guy on her first day! She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Naturally, this was too much for the poor Star Mage to comprehend, so she fell to her knees with a face as red as a tomato, and with a look of shock written all over her. '_D-did that just happen? Oh my..._' she thought.

Yun could only chuckle at his new 'partner.' But only for a moment, as a Sinner ran towards him with his fist drawn. The man rolled his neck and kicked his foe hard in the chest, causing him to disappear.

* * *

Mitsuki and Kain looked at the battle field, as it erupted in blue lights. The battle was only ten minutes in, and already, a tenth of the recruits had been eliminated.

"So, where is this guy that you recruited Ki-ki?" asked Kain, eyeing the battle.

Mitsuki giggled at the use of the old nickname that Kain gave her. "Ki-ki? You haven't used that in years." she said, brushing back a stray hair. "Why now all of a sudden?"

The Beast Tamer cleaned out his ear, and looked to the ceiling. "I dunno... I just remembered back when we were young." he said quietly. Turning back to Mitsuki, he looked at her in the eyes. "...And you didn't answer my question."

Mitsuki jumped at the sudden eye contact, and pointed to a blonde haired man with a sword, slicing through a poor Scout. "Th-that's him. That is... Interlude." she said with a small stutter.

"Hm... damn... he girls are going to fall for him left and right..." he mumbled, arms crossed in irritation.

Mitsuki gave a short chuckle, and a polite smile. '_Doubtful... He is a real jerk..._' she thought, looking at Kain. '_...Nothing like you._'

* * *

An hour had past since the battle began, with only seventeen people left. Amongst them were Gespens who has not even broken a sweat. Cassidy the Gunner who was trying to avoid fighting, as he thought it was a waste of time, and only idiots would do something so... moronic. The Stella and Yun duo were still fighting strong, with Yun kicking the crap out of people, and Stella casting powerful Star spells... and more often then not, missing her target. However, there was one other interesting person to take note of.

A man who had a rather evil look stood his ground, slowly squeezing the life out of a poor warrior, "That Old Man has never seen power like mine. I am stronger then all of these measly insects." he said, as he threw the warrior to the wall which caused a massive crack to appear. He then raised his hands to the air, and let a large fire build up in his palms. "This, is a true attack! OMEGA FIRE!" he cried, sending a massive inferno across the arena, burning the competition in an instant.

Cassidy the gunner saw the flame and nearly dropped his gun. He ran for the nearest pile of gloves, and hid behind it. However, as the flame drew closer, he began to sweat harder until it was too much... and he passed out, vanishing in the blue light.

Stella froze at the sight of the inferno blazing towards her. Her mind was drawing a blank. Unable to move, speak, or even think straight, she merely closed her eyes, and waited for the spell draw closer to her. Several seconds passed, but nothing hit her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Yun was blocking the spell with his _barehands. _This was nothing short of a miracle as a spell of that power would melt off the skin from a normal person if they tried such a thing.

Yun was hardly an exception. Though his skin did not burn off, he was unable to block the spell completely. He turned his head to Stella and said in a strained voice, "Stella... Please forgive me." His power quickly began to drain, and in order to keep Stella safe, he needed to remove her from the battle... by knocking her out. Quickly, he turned away from the flame, and brought his hand into her gut. Stella's eyes became pinpoints, as she let out a large cough and vanished in the blue light. In that same instant, the flame struck Yun, making him dissappear.

Gespens tried to shield himself from the flame, but it was too much. Had he been as strong as he was back when he fought Overlord Baal, he could have easily taken this spell. However, even with his speed, and skill... it was not enough. The flame struck him in the chest, sending him sprawling across the arena, into the wall. The pain he felt was indescribable, but being an experienced soldier... it was something that was bearable. Though he did not vanish he was seriously wounded, nearly on the verge of blacking out. "I... will not lose... to you..." he said, looking at the caster with cruel eyes, as he drew his sword.

The man walked towards Gespens, "Well, even though you say that you can't put a fight in this condition." he said, "Especially against me... a Majinn."

Gespens' eyes widened at his words. Majinns. Deadly warriors who were gifted in all forms of combat. Melee, Magic, and even projectile weapons. No wonder this man knew a spell of the Omega level. "D-damn you..." he coughed, as he staggered to his feet.

The Majinn rolled his eyes at the Angel's persistence. "Idiot. You stand no chance against one of my power. Begone." he proclaimed, punching the angel in the gut.

The Angel felt the force of the blow. He let go of his sword and staggered backwards slightly, before he fell to his knees. His vision became tunneled, and his breath shallow. "I'll... get... you..." he said, before his mind went blank.

The Battle Royale was over.

* * *

An hour had passed before Gespens came to. He slowly got up, and looked around as he rubbed his head. It seems that everyone was wandering around the arena, going towards several booths.

"Move it bub!" shouted an angry looking Heavy Knight as he brushed by Gespens. "I want a good room before they are gone!"

The angel raised an eyebrow at the man's rudeness. Had this been the angel academy, he could have sent to the wood shed for a sound beating. "Bastard..." he muttered, as he walked around the room trying to find out was going on. After a few good minutes of wandering, he came across none other then his _favorite_ person here... not. "Lunari. What in the name of Lamington is going on here?" he demanded.

The gunner shot a glare at Gespens as she handed a female gunner a piece of paper with a key attached. "Room assignment. Every new student needs a room, so I suggest you get one before all the good ones are taken."

"Can I have one?" he asked.

"Mitsuki, myself, and the other female staff give out the girls rooms. Look for a man. Just remember that the person who gives you the key is your dorm leader." she muttered.

"Thank you very much," said the angel with a bow. "I shall be off." And with that he was... well, off. He ran around the arena, looking for someone who could give him a room. First, he came across Old Man Jenkins, however the line was so massive that he would be waiting for hours. Naturally he moved on. Next he saw a Heavy Knight with a gun in his hand. Short line, and it seemed that the dorm leader was nice-

_**WHAM!**_

"Insubordination will not be tolerated in my brigade!" shouted the Heavy Knight as he kicked a Fighter into a wall. "Who's next?"

The angel for the first time in his life felt itimidated. Not because of the power, or how evil this man was... but how far the fighter was thrown... So he moved on to the next booth. There was literally no line up, which seemed pretty good. In fact... too good. Gespens walked up to the Beast Tamer running the booth and slammed his hands on the desk. "Alright. No line for your dormitory, and you seem to have a good amount of keys left. What gives?" he asked. "Are the rooms horrible?"

The beast tamer smiled, and leaned back in a chair, "Nope. In fact, some of the rooms are the best in the school!"

"Then they are far away from the classes?"

"Not really. Compared to some, it is real close."

"Then it is loud at night."

"Sound proofed the rooms myself!"

"So what's the problem?"

The beast tamer smirked, "Take my key, and you will find out." he said, offering Gespens a key.

The Angel was unsure of this. A Beast Tamer with a supposedly amazing dormitory, with no other people... there had to be a catch. But like Ancient Earth Air plane pilots of the Bristish air force would say; 'He who dares wins.' "Agreed." said Gespens, grabbing the key. Opening the paper attached, he saw that the words '16-C' were scribbled on. '_Must be my room..._' he thought. "Do I go there right now?"

The Beast Tamer scoffed, "If you had been paying attention to the old man, then you wouldn't need to ask something... but yeah."

The platinum haired angel nodded, "Thank you." he said, as he went looking for a way out of the arena.

* * *

After half an hour, Gespens had made his way to the 'C' wing of the school. He was impressed with the architecture, and admired how well lit the dormitory was. The sun hit this wing first, and candles hung from every wall. "Amazing..." he said in awe, as he walked down the halls. Never before had he seen such... _splendor_ in a buliding. Even the Angel Academy paled in comparison.

However, the halls were far to narrow for a place that would attract a lot of traffic. Why is this? Well, Gespens had just bumped into some little punk wearing a cowboy hat. "Watch it pretty boy!" said the boy.

Gespens looked at the kid for a few seconds. He seemed to love the color brown, as he wore a large brown trenchcoat that comes down to his knees with closed buttons, brown pants, brown boots. a brown cowboy hat, which covered his brown hair and green eyes. Not to mention that he wore brown fingerless gloves... "Pretty boy?" asked Gespens, finally responded to the kid's 'threat.' "I may be a 'pretty boy,' as you call it, but at least I do not look like something the dog left behind!"

The boy threw down the back pack he was carrying, and adjusted his hat. "Listen, don't mess with me. I have had a really bad day. I had to leave my world, thrown into this loony bin. Then I was forced to enter some stupid battle, where I got roasted _twice_! And now, it seems that we are room mates, because this is my room!" he shouted, pointing to the nearby door.

16-C.

'_Damn..._' thought the angel, as he knocked. "Hello?" he asked.

"Come on in!" shouted an energetic and... familiar voice.

The cowboy gunner opened the door, too find that the person who invited them in... was the person who gave them their keys. It also seemed that they had one other room mate... a man wearing tattered clothes, blue hair, and a dragon tattoo was sitting on the bed... staring at a wall.

"Welcome to your new home!" proclaimed the beast master.

The gunner and Gespens looked at eachother, with a simaller expression on their face. One that screamed, '_**Nooooo!**_'

Aint life a bitch?

* * *

**Ah... sorry it took so long... It would have been done much sooner if the entire Yun and Stella thing didn't get deleted. X_X I have a bad habit of forgetting to save my work when I stop writing, and instead, just put my computer on standby... so when I had to turn it off, I lost half of this, and had to rewrite it in a few weeks, because Zaka kept on pressuring me!**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up much faster then this, so expect by late February, or mid March. See ya!**

**P.S. I am still looking for more characters. Follow this set up.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Class(What class were they in Disgaea 2?)**

**History**

**See ya!**


End file.
